I'm Your Sister You Baka!
by Mrs. Eucliffe
Summary: Natilia Dragneel was a normal dragon slayer and was thinking of joining a guild. Then what she didn't thought of was that she had a brother, the famous Salamander! I suck at writing summary but I hope you'll like the story! Parings undecided exept NaLu. Rated T for.. Gajeel's laguage.


**Me: Hey everyone! This is my First fanfic here so.. I hope you like it :3**

**Natsu: Hey I'm here too! As you may know Nakao do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: ... Yet... **

**Natsu: If you don't like it blame on her.**

**Me: Whatever.. Enjoy! :D**

I'm Your Sister You Baka! Chapter One

The year was X768, nine years before the dragons vanished. A girl - no a small child - were sitting there in the forest, all alone. She was crying, searcing for someone to help her. Her name was Natilia Dragneel.

She had pink hair and black eyes that were filled with tears. The little girl was wondering why her parents left her there, all alone in the cold forest. Suddenly Natilia heard and saw something new to her. A shadow walked up to her as she looked at the huge thing.

''W-Who a-are … you?'' She said as the monster took out his or hers wings.

''**I am Kiramu, The Scorch Dragon**.'' The orange dragon said. The little girl smiled at Kiramu as her tears stopped. ''Can you help me?''

-Nine years later-

A pink haired girl were running in the forest with a happy grin and a handfull of mushrooms in her tiny arms. She turned fast to the left and looked at her home.

''I'm home, Kaa-san! I picked some mushrooms for dinner!'' Natilia said as she walked in to the cave. She looked around, seeing that the cave was empy. '_Where's Kiramu-kaa-san?' _She scramed and screamed her fostermother's name but no reply were heard. Hours passed but still no dragon were seen or heard. The dragon slayer cried out the dragon's name but still no reply were there to calm her. Her eyes were filled with fear and fury that she was alone again, with noone to help her. ''Why am I left alone?'' Natilia's scream silenced the forest as three others were having the same feeling.

When she left her cave the trees were buring and the stone crashed. Her feelings for her foster mother was buring in her head. The tears never stopped running down on her cheeks, so did the rain. Her short spiky hair was drained in the rain. She looked up at the cloudy sky and let out another cry. Suddenly she saw a boy, sitting in the forest just as she did. He looked at her with fury and sorrowfull red eyes. They looked at each other but it wasn't long untill Natilia runned away.

''I… can't walk… anymore..'' The young dragon slayer wisperd to herself as she was falling to the ground, no power left to walk. The last thing she felt was a arm around her chest before she plummed into the darkness.

-Liiineee-

''Hey, you wake up!'' She slowly opened her eyes only to close them again of the whiteness. She slowly got used to the light and looked around with her black eyes. She fast got up looking around with curious black eyes. ''Were am I?'' She asked the person next to her. He had green eyes and brown spiky hair.

''You're in my parent's place. I found you unconscious in the forest.'' He replied. Natilia looked at the boy, frowning. ''Who are you?'' The mage asked fast. ''I'm Feri. Who are you?'' The brunnett asked her.

''I'm Natilia, call me Nat.'' She said with a grin on her face. Suddenly she rememberd why she was here. ''Have you seen a dragon?'' She asked straight. His eyes went wide when he heard the question. ''A-A d-dragon?'' Natilia nodded at the shaking boy. ''Kiramu, The Scorch Dragon. Orange, big, you can't miss it.'' He shaked his head as a no. She fellt her heart broke into peices once again. Her eyes was filled with tears once again. ''A-are yo-you a … dragon slayer?'' Feri asked her and she nodded.

''You should join a guild!'' He said after awhile. She looked up and smiled. ''Yoshi! Whitch guild is closest?'' She said to Feri happly. He smiled to her. ''Lamia Scale and Phantom Lord.'' Feri said, still smiling. She thought witch was better and rememberd what her fostermother said. _'' If you're thinking to join a guild take Fairy Tail or any of the legal guilds.''_

''Is Fairy Tail close?'' She asked Feri after she thought. ''Not so close.. Do you want to join there?'' She nodded. He gave her a map and writed a x were it was. Feri gave the dragon slayer food for two weeks and some money. They waved goodbye and Natilia started walk to the guild.

-One year later-

-Somewere in Fiore—

''Geeez… How can you get more lost?'' A pink haired girl cried out to noone. Suddenly she heard a 'thump' close to her and she stood on guard. But it wasn't a enemy or a trap. It was a egg. A white egg with what it looked like, black fire on it. She started to run, hoping that it was a dragon. She took it wondering what to make it hatch. ''Um… what should I do..''

Suddenly it started to shake and crack.

''I think it have benn here quite long..'' She said to herself. A peice of egg cracked and falled to the ground. There inside it was a black cat with red small paws. The cat's tail was red and it had a red mark on his back that looked like a flame. The cat opened his eyes that was sky blue. ''Un?'' The cat said to Natilia with cute eyes. ''Kawaii!'' She hugged the cat and looked around. Noone there. ''I'll call you Flame!'' She said to her cat. Flame smiled and yawned.

''Let's go..'' The dragon slayer said and started to walk again. The pinkhead smiled and looked up at the sky as she walked with her cat. Suddenly Flame jumped out of her ams.

''Flame what are you-''

Natilia stopped when she saw her cat flying with white wings. ''You can fly!'' She laughed and followed her flying cat.

''Now.. were are we..'' The girl said and took up her useless map. She had no food left and no money left to buy something, so what can she do?

She looked up and saw a traweler before her and started to run up to the man. ''Um.. Hello do you know were the Fairy Tail guild is?'' She asked the man and he nodded. ''It's in Magndolia, take the train there and you'll see it.'' He said simlpy. ''Um.. I don't have any money left..'' Natilia said with a sad smile.

The old man just smiled and gave her some jewels just to get on the train. ''Thanks, jiji!'' She said and started to run with her cat behind her. ''Did you hear Flame, were goin' to Fairy Tail!''

''Yup!'' The cat said and flied to his partner's arms.

-Liiinee-

''I.. cant take.. it any longer!'' A dragon slayer cried out inside the moving train. She was blue of sickness and hoping that the train stops soon. Unknown to the girl it was another boy that were sitting some seats behind her had the same problem. ''Just deal with it Natilia, were soon there.'' Flame said as he were eating a fish. The exeed were looking out of the window as the landscape were 'swooshing' away.

''Natsu hold out, were there soon.'' A soft voice said behind them and the cat turned around. There stood a girl with blond hair tapping a boy's back lightly as he were motionsick, just as his partner. He coulden't see his hair nor his face. Suddenly the tain stopped and Flame looked at his friend with blue eyes. '' Ya comin'? The train stopped.'' The exeed said and dragged the dragonslayer out of the train.

''G-ground…'' Two people said at the same time. The blondie looked at Flame with confused eyes. ''Is that a..?'' She tapped the boy on the ground as she were talking. ''What is it Lucy?'' The boy said and stood up thesame time as Natilia. The two dragon slayers looked at each other with big cunfused eyes intill they both said:

''You are me?''


End file.
